A friends memorys
by Sliver Wolf Demon
Summary: A old friend of Ansem's assistants reflects on her realtionship with them. ONE SHOT!


I do not own kindom hearts or Sakura drops from utada hikaru, I only own my oc's and places.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK

Sakura sae kaze no naka de

Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

_Falling in love, saying goodbye_

_With a vow that this is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind_

_Will eventually blossom_

The sun was setting at the small world of Dawns Deep, a town similar to that of Twilight Town but instead of it always being twilight, it was always Dawn. Everyone from the Sound Let Square to The Ancient Ruins far off from the main town were going to rest a peaceful nights sleep, some demons in the Ruins however, were up keeping guard. The demons were refugees from other worlds and were needed to be separated from the human townspeople. As the sun was setting, a women, about in her med 20's with black hair and dark eyes, was standing on a cliff, watching it with crossed arms. Her name was Someiishi.

Furidashita natsu no ame ga

Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto

Omoide to DABURU eizou

Aki no DORAMA no saihousou

_The summer rain that started to fall_

_gently streaked past my tears_

_Images that resemble memories_

_Autumn's drama reruns_

She had a sad but solemn look on her face as memories of the past flowed though her mind. Sad, bittersweet memories of a happier time in her long life, mostly of 6 certain boys she used to call friends. She sighed as she remembered each of them in a way.

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI

Nando mo kuracchaun da

Sore demo mata tatakaun darou

Sore ga inochi no fushigi

_Why have I suffered_

_Almost the same blows such countless times?_

_But even so, I'll probably fight again_

_That is one of lifes mysteries_

She would have protected those boys with her life, no matter what they did, they were like family to her. Whenever they got in trouble, she defended them and they did with her. She knew what they were doing behind their master's back but didn't say anything in hope that nothing bad would have happened, she was dead wrong on that thought.

Koi wo shite subete sasage

Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK

Sakura sae toki no naka de

Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

_Falling in love, giving it everything_

_With a wish that this is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying through time_

_Will eventually blossom_

She remembered each of them vividly, the ones she held dear that she had lost. She remembered Xehanort's constant studies and how he would fall asleep in his work place. She remembered the mischievous glint in Briag's eyes as they planned ways to have fun with the others. She Remembered Dilian's kind persona, how he would help her out whenever she had a problem. She remembered Even and how he would get on rants for long periods of time and how he was always the one blowing up the lab by experiments. She remembered Aeleus quit and strong presence, how she was always calm around him. She remembered Ienzo and how he hated being treated like a kid but loved it when it was just him and her shopping and her treating him to ice cream.

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de

Kutsu ga surihetteku motto

_In the revolving seasons_

_My shoes are wearing out, more and more_

After the experiments backfired, she ran away, knowing they will figure out what she really was, a demon of darkness. She went far away, away she could from them, knowing that it was for the best. She was all alone until she met her bodyguard, Mumei.

Kata no chikara nuite

Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke

Koko kara sou tookunai darou

Mita koto mo nai keshiki

_Let go the tension in your shoulders_

_So you can seal away the past somewhere_

_From here they're probably not too far_

_Sceneries you haven't even seen_

Mumei was a lone ex assassin looking for a new way of life. How they met is a whole different story to tell. Mumei swore to become her faithful bodyguard for as long as she lived. She didn't like the idea of it at first but she allowed it and they became close comrades and friends. Mumei made her feel better about the subject of friendship.

Tomaranai mune no itami

Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo

Hitomawari shite wa modori

Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

_I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest_

_And become closer to you_

_I have wandered about once and returned_

_Always grasping for the blue sky_

But even Mumei's companionship did not heal the wounds in her heart. The day she ran away, she cried and for many days after she did. Fate is sometimes so cruel and mysterious, as she still remembered one thing that still haunted her to this day. The very last time she saw them, Briag had a big grin talking with Dilian who was smiling softly, Even looked annoyed by their chatter while he was carrying a handful of books, Aeleus was calm and had his hands in his pocket, Ienzo had a curious/interested look as he walked with Xehanort, who had no expression at all on his face as they walked off to do their last experiment.

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY

Sakura made kaze no naka de

Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

_Falling in love, saying goodbye_

_With a vow that today's the first good day_

_Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind_

_Softly reaches out toward you_

She smiled softly as she looked up at the now dark sky, covered in star's of different worlds. Her eyes looked at one star, a faded one, barely able to be seen, she knew that her old family was their now. She looked down and looked into her bag at her side, she pulled out 6 roses, all black with a red spot in the middle, only to be found in Dawns Deep, with a small card attached to the steam. A bunch of heartless appeared behind her but did not attack, due to her power over the darkness. She turned around and gave each one a rose, telling them their orders to go to the World That Never Was. They all disappeared and she was alone once again, she looked up at the sky and smiled sadly a few moments. She remembered a saying she once heard. 'Once a friend, always a friend, no matter what shape or form they may take.' Then she heard a voice in her head. 'Lady Someiishi, it's late, you should come back and rest.' It was Mumei using her ablity, being faithful as always would. "Alright…" She softly said as she walked off to the Ruins.

Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

_I love you I love you, it can't be helped_

_That has nothing to do with this_

With the rose's, each of the cards said only this simple saying on it.

' To a friend by a friend, I miss you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so uh, was it good? please reveiw!!!


End file.
